earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd
Loid Andonuts (alternatively spelled Lloyd, but officially Roid) (ロイド Roido) is a character in Mother. He is the second character to join Ninten. Loid usually uses Guns as his primary weapon, along with an assortment of different projectile weapons. Biography Loid is considered the nerdy boy who is picked on by the other schoolmates when he joins the adventure. Because of the way he is treated, Loid usually hides in the garbage to avoid people from bullying him. He joins Ninten after he shows him some bottle rockets from the Sweet Little's Factory. Loid is considered the weakling among Ninten's teammates and usually uses guns to substitute for his weak physical strength. His offensive power gradually increases as he levels up, though he is still the third weakest of the game's main protagonists. Although there are many similarities between Loid and Jeff, there are key differences. Loid has very low self esteem and feels he has no worth, unlike Jeff who gives off the vibe that he's a nerd and he's proud of it. Loid's personality weaknesses most likely comes from an unsupportive family: his own father tells Ninten to watch out for his weakling son at a point in the game. Throughout the game, however, Loid overcomes his low self-esteem and becomes a very talented and ultimately more useful addition to the team. If Loid gets his hands on a flamethrower, his physical strength won't even matter. He tends to have a reckless streak, ultimately destroying every machine he touches. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Loid appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker (using his clay model for Mother), where is name is given as "Lloyd". Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 6. Trivia *It has been speculated that Loid may be Dr. Andonuts. They have similar hair color and hide in trash cans when scared. However, since Loid is eleven years old in 198X, this would imply that Dr. Andonuts is twenty-one in 199X when EarthBound occurs. This would be somewhat odd because Dr. Andonuts is balding, but it is possible that he is balding from being exposed to radiation by his experiments. However, it is important to notice that Jeff is 13 in the year 199X, meaning that he had to have been born three years before 198X, meaning that Jeff would have been born when Loid was only 8 years old, so this seems extremely unlikely. Further complicating matters, however, is that the X in 198X and 199X is not necessarily the same. It is simply used as a placeholder to evade having to choose a specific year. It was also simply a popular stylistic choice in Japanese games at the time, for example Mega Man is set in 20XX and Mega Man X is set in 21XX. Assuming any given X could be a digit from 0 to 9, then Loid's age at the time of Earthbound could be up to 30 years old, based on an initial age of 11, 198X being 1980, and 199X being 1999. *Loid is needed to progress the story at some points, and is thus is the only extra character essential to finishing the game. * Loid was possibly named as such because the Welsh version of his name, Lloyd, means 'grey', which explains his hair color. In addition, his Japanese name is Roido, which is a pun on roidomegane, meaning "round glasses with thick, plastic rims", which is what kind of glasses he wears. It is possible that his name was translated to Loid because in Japanese, R'' and ''L are interchangeable, and Loid sounds like Lloyd. * Loid is the only permanent party member not to learn any PSI powers. * His in-game sprite shows him blonde like Jeff Andonuts, possibly due to sprite or color limitations. * The fact that neither of them can use PSI powers can also suggest that Jeff is Lloyds son since Jeff doesn't have them either. *Loid has the least primary weapons in the entire Mother series only having two the Stun Gun and the Air Gun but the Air Gun is the only one that is useful. Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:Mother Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters